


Sobre la vida y lo efímera que es

by Kikinu



Series: Sobre dos chicos creciendo juntos [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que no son justas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre la vida y lo efímera que es

  
**  
Sobre la vida y lo efímera que es   
**   


Charles y Raven están sentados en el suelo, con sus espaldas apoyadas en la pared, junto a la puerta del cuarto de sus padres.

Es de noche. Bueno, casi lo es. Por el ventanal del final del pasillo se puede ver como el Sol va desapareciendo, tragado por el horizonte, el cielo cada más y más negro. Es noche de luna llena, así que los niños ni siquiera intentan esperar la aparición de la reina de la noche.

Raven tiene la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su hermano, mientras este la abraza con fuerza.

Un día común y corriente no los dejarían estar así, en lo más mínimo.

Su madre comenzaría a resoplar y les diría, casi a gritos, que parecen unos niños de la calle. Les recordaría que pata algo existen las salas y las sillas y que el piso de un pasillo no es un lugar para pasar el rato. Luego llamaría a Brian y le pediría que castigue a los niños, a lo cual él se reiría, les diría que dejen de hacer enojar a su madre y les daría unos caramelos, para luego mandarlos a sus cuartos.

Pero no es un día normal. No es ni de casualidad un día normal y nadie puede (ni quiere) aparentar que lo es. Que su madre tampoco quiera aparentar que es un día normal es lo que más asusta a los niños.

Pero el día _sí_ comenzó como uno más del montón.

Charles se había levantado temprano, le había dado un beso a su hermana, su madre y su padre, se había cambiado y había ido al colegio.

Una vez ahí había ido al salón de segundo grado y se había sentado en su lugar de siempre junto a Moira, en ese banco que está detrás del de Erik y Azazel y por delante del de Janos y Emma.

Habían tenido, al igual que todos los martes, clases de Historia con la señorita Gellert y luego Arte con la señorita Sunrrey. Les había hecho hacer unos pisapapeles muy lindos y Charles había decidido que le daría el suyo a su padre, para darle suerte en ese nuevo proyecto en el que estaba trabajando.

En el receso había jugado a las escondidas con Moira, Janos y Azazel, aunque tuvieron que parar porque Erik y Emma habían hecho un acuerdo con Azazel y lo ayudaban a encontrar a los demás.

Hasta ahí estaba todo normal.

Entonces volvieron al salón y adentro estaba la directora McGuire, hablando con la señorita Gellert. En cuanto lo vieron entrar charlando con Erik, ambas mujeres hicieron una mueca. La señorita Gellert ahogó un sollozo y Charles se preguntó si le habría pasado algo mientras ellos estaban afuera.

— Charlie… — lo había llamado la mujer. — Necesito que vayas con la señora McGuire un rato. Moira recogerá tus cosas y te las alcanzaremos en un segundo, ¿sí, cariño?

A Charles no le gustó como sonó eso. No sólo por el ‘Charlie’ que el tanto odia, sino porque la señorita Gellert parecía a punto de largarse a llorar. Además, ¿por qué tenían que alcanzarle sus cosas? ¿No volvería al salón en un momento?

Pero Charles es un chico obediente, así que asintió y acompañó a la directora, despidiéndose de sus amigos con la mano.

Una vez en la dirección, se encontró con la sorpresa de que su pequeña hermana también estaba ahí. Raven le dio una mirada sorprendida en cuanto él entró.

¿Habrían hecho algo mal? Él estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada malo. Quizás Raven había pateado nuevamente a Alex, ese compañerito que siempre molesta Hank, el mejor amigo de Raven.

Pero, de todas formas, ¿por qué lo llamarían a él también? Es decir, en todo caso tendrían que llamar a su madre o a su padre, no a él.

— Niños… — les dijo la señorita McGuire, una vez que los tuvo a los dos sentados frente a su escritorio. — Necesito decirles algo importante.

A Charles eso cada vez le gustaba menos. Instintivamente sujetó la mano de su hermana, la cual miraba a la directora sin entender.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó el niño. La señorita McGuire inspiró profundamente, parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Le ocurre algo, señorita McGuire? No se ponga mal, si es por algo que hemos hecho le prometo que de ahora en adelante nos portaremos bien. — dijo Raven, estirando la mano que no sujetaba Charles para acariciar el brazo de la directora, la cual ahogó un sollozo.

— No, niños, ustedes no han hecho nada malo. Charles, Raven… Su padre…

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a papá? — preguntó rápidamente Charles, sintiendo como, por algún motivo desconocido para él, de pronto la garganta le dolía como si se hubiese tragado una piedra.

— Niños, su padre ha… él ha tenido un accidente. — dijo finalmente la mujer, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Raven le apretó la mano y Charles sintió como de pronto el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

¿Su padre…? ¿Un accidente?

— Pero… pero él está bien, ¿verdad? — preguntó Raven, temblando. — Señorita McGuire, mi papá está bien, ¿cierto?

— No… no lo sé niños. Yo… su madre llegará en cualquier momento y los llevará a casa. — dijo la mujer. Charles se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos llorosos, pero que intentaba mostrarse fuerte frente a ellos. — Niños… ustedes…

Sin embargo, la mujer no siguió hablando.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? — preguntó Charles, sintiendo como él también comenzaba a temblar.

— No estoy segura, su madre no me ha dicho con exactitud. Sólo sé que estaba con su equipo trabajando en su laboratorio cuando uno de los experimentos salió mal. Yo…yo no sé nada más.

Raven comenzó a sollozar y Charles la abrazó. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué?

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta su madre ya estaba ahí y los estaba subiendo a la limusina que siempre usa, esa negra y larga. A Charles le gusta bajar la ventanilla y sacar la cabeza, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era que su madre lo abrace.

Sharon Xavier estaba seria. Su cabello lucía perfectamente peinado y su ropa perfectamente planchada, como todos los días. La única diferencia era que no tenía esa sonrisa que a Charles le daba escalofríos, pero por algún motivo eso no lo tranquilizaba.

El pequeño quería que su madre lo abrace, realmente lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirse seguro, que ella los abrazara con fuerza a ambos y les dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Que los besara y les sonriera, pero que les sonriera de verdad.

Sin embargo, en cuanto entraron al vehículo la mujer se sentó en el extremo más alejado a ellos. Charles y Raven terminaron abrazándose el uno al otro, mientras la pequeña no paraba de llorar y el mayor intentaba tranquilizarla.

Su madre no les dijo nada en todo el camino. Ellos tampoco le hablaron.

Al entrar en la Mansión, corrieron al cuarto de sus padres. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran entrar en él, su madre los agarró del brazo y los arrojó a los brazos de la niñera, la cual no paraba de llorar.

— No pueden verlo, está con el médico en este momento. — les dijo fríamente la mujer.

— ¡Quiero ver a mi papá! — gritó Raven, intentando soltarse de los brazos de la niñera.

— ¡Dije que no! — le gritó Sharon, agarrándola del cabello y sacudiéndola un poco.

Raven soltó un chillido y Charles le pegó un manotazo a su madre, la cual retrocedió, asustada.

— Contrólalos. — le dijo a la niñera, recuperando la compostura, tras lo cual entró en el cuarto.

Raven no paraba de llorar, por lo cual Charles tuvo que volver a abrazarla.

La niñera les contó lo ocurrido.

Su padre y su equipo de trabajo estaban experimentando con unas bacterias. Sin embargo, un químico se derramó sobre ellas y eso causó que soltaran un gas, aparentemente tóxico, el cual habían terminado inhalando todos los miembros del equipo. Incluido su padre.

— ¿Y cómo está el resto del equipo? — preguntó Charles, intentando no seguir pensando en… en eso que estaba pensando.

Sin embargo, la niñera soltó un sollozo y los dejó ahí sentados, junto a la puerta.

De eso han pasado seis horas.

— Charles… — lo llamó su hermana. Su voz era casi un susurro.

— ¿Sí, Raven?

— ¿Crees que papá va a estar bien? — pregunta la niña, mirándolo con los sus ojos celestes anegados en lágrimas.

La piedra en la garganta de Charles se hace más grande y más pesada. No puede contestarle a su hermana, es incapaz de hacerlo. No quiere verla sufrir.

Tampoco quiere mentirle.

— ¿Charles…? — insiste su hermana.

— No lo sé. — dice Charles.

— Pero… pero Charles, tú siempre sabes todo. No me mientas. — pide la niña. — Yo ya soy grande, tengo cinco años.

Charles sonríe tristemente. Sí, hasta hacía pocas horas él también pensaba que era un chico grande, pero ahora se da cuenta de que no. Se da cuenta de que él y Raven son sólo dos niños y nos es justo que pierdan a su… no es justo. Son niños.

Entonces la puerta del cuarto de sus padres se abre y el médico sale, seguido de una seria Sharon. El hombre les da una mirada apenada, se despide de su madre con un asentimiento y sigue al mayordomo, que en algún momento ha llegado hasta ahí, hacia la salida.

— ¿Madre, qué es…? — comienza a preguntar Charles, más se calla el ver la mirada fría que la mujer les lanza.

— Su padre quiere verlos. — dice, con un tono duro que hace que Raven tiemble un poco entre los brazos de Charles.

Se levantan rápidamente y entran al cuarto.

Su padre está recostado en la cama, tapado hasta el cuello con las frazadas. Además de la cara, sólo tiene al descubierto uno de los brazos. El hombre les sonríe, aunque se nota que le cuesta mucho hacerlo.

— ¡Papi! — grita Raven, corriendo a abrazarlo. El hombre corresponde el gesto con el único brazo libre que tiene.

— Hola, cielo. ¿Tú no vas a darle un abrazo a tu padre, Charles?

No hacen falta más palabras para que el niño se una al abrazo.

Una vez que se separan, Brian les acaricia el rostro a ambos. Respira de forma pesada y Charles siente nuevamente la piedra en la garganta que no lo deja tragar.

— Papi, ¿estás bien? — pregunta Raven, entrelazando sus dedos con los del hombre. Su mano se ve tan diminuta en comparación con la de su padre… — ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Escuchen, niños, papi cometió un error en el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? Un error muy malo que trajo muchos problemas.

— Pero eso no es posible, tú eres papá. Tú nunca te equivocas. — dice Raven.

Charles no habla. Sólo los mira a los dos, tragándose todo lo que tiene ganas de preguntar, de decir. De gritar.

Su padre suelta una risa cansada.

— No, cariño, papi también se equivoca. Papi fue muy tonto y cometió un error muy grande. Niños, yo… yo no quiero mentirles. Y quiero que lo oigan de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Raven asiente, aunque se nota que no entiende de qué habla. En cambio Charles… Charles ya tiene ocho años. Hay muchas cosas que aún no comprende, pero ésta no es una de ellas.

Reprime un sollozo mordiéndose el labio inferior. No puede llorar. No debe hacerlo. Tiene que ser fuerte por Raven y por su padre.

— Niños, papi va a morir.

— ¡No! — grita Raven, quién a pesar de sus cinco ya tiene una noción de lo que significa la palabra. — ¡No, papi, no! ¡Tú no puedes morirte!

Charles llora en silencio, viendo como su padre cierra los ojos con fuerza y unas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

— Lo siento, cariño. El experimento que estábamos haciendo era muy malo y…

— ¡Charles, dile a papá que no puede morirse! ¡Díselo, díselo! — comienza a gritar Raven, sin dejar de llorar. — ¡Dile que aún tiene que ver mi show de ballet! ¡Y tiene que ver como ganas de la Feria de Ciencias! ¡Tiene que estar ahí cuando tú y Erik se casen!

Charles no puede soportarlo más y comienza a llorar abiertamente, abrazando a su hermana y tomando la mano de su padre.

— Lo siento, niños, lo siento tanto…

— Papá… — comienza a decir Charles, sintiendo come le arden los ojos y la garganta. — Papá… nosotros te queremos mucho, papá. Papá…

— Lo sé, Charles, lo sé. Escúchenme, porque quiero decirles algo muy importante, ¿de acuerdo? — ambos asienten. — Yo los amo, ustedes dos son mi vida. Son lo mejor que he hecho. Charles, cuida a tu hermana, ¿de acuerdo?

— Lo haré, papá, lo haré. — dice el niño, apretando fuertemente el cuerpecito de su hermana, que no para de temblar.

— Raven, quiero que tú también cuides a Charles, ¿sí?

— Sí, papi, sí, sí, sí… — dice entre sollozos la pequeña.

— Quiere que sean felices. Quiero que cometan sus errores y que logren sus propios aciertos. Quiero que nunca teman hacer algo por miedo al ridículo. Quiero no dejen ser ustedes mismos por temor a lo que digan o hagan los demás. Charles, ¿tú aún quieres casarte con Erik?

La pregunta toma por sorpresa al niño. ¿Qué si él quiero…? Por supuesto que aún quieren, están ahorrando para eso. ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

— Sí, nosotros… nosotros estamos ahorrando y… — intenta explicar, pero se traba al hacerlo porque de pronto también le duelen las piernas y la cabeza y la panza y el alma.

— Bien, escucha esto porque es muy importante, ¿sí? — el pequeño asiente. — Si tú y Erik siguen queriendo casarse cuando sean mayores, háganlo. Que nada se interponga en tu felicidad, hijo. Si tú y Erik se aman y quieren estar juntos _deben_ hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? No importa lo que _nadie_ diga.

Charles hace como que no nota que su padre está mirando a su madre al decir esas palabras.

— Te lo juro, papá.

— Así me gusta, eres un gran chico. Raven, ¿tú siempre vas a apoyar a tu hermano, verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, papi! — dice la niña, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— Así me gusta. Ustedes deben saber que siempre se tendrán el uno al otro y que no importa lo duro que sea el mundo allá afuera, siempre podrán contar con el otro, ¿de acuerdo? — ambos niños asiente. — Pero, lo más importante que deben saber es que yo siempre estaré con ustedes. Aunque no me vean, yo voy a estar aquí, apoyándolos.

Los niños vuelven a asentir, incapaces de hablar.

— Muye bien. Ahora denme un beso y váyanse a dormir.

Charles siente como si el miedo más grande del mundo lo invadiera.

— ¡No! — grita, sin poder seguir guardando la compostura. — ¡No, papá, no! ¡Nosotros queremos quedarnos contigo! ¡No nos dejes, papá, por favor!

Raven sólo llora, pero Charles ya no puede controlarse. No es justo. No es justo. ¡No es justo!

— Niños, por favor, no quiero que vean cuando… sólo quiero que me recuerden así, ¿de acuerdo? No, mejor no. Quiero que me recuerden llevándolos al colegio, jugando con ustedes, construyendo la casa del árbol… por favor, ¿sí?

Ni Charles ni Raven pueden contestar, el llanto se los impide. De pronto la niñera está junto a ellos, abrazándolos y llevándolos a la salida.

— Charles… — lo llama su padre, antes de salir. — Dile a Erik que es un gran chico, ¿sí?

— Sí. Se lo diré papá, se lo diré…

— Charles, Raven… los amo. Nunca lo olviden: los amo y siempre estaré orgulloso de ustedes.

Entonces están afuera, en el pasillo, pero de todas formas Charles escucha lo que le dice su padre a su madre y siente que la vida es demasiado injusta.

¿Por qué? ¿ _Por qué_?

***

¿Por qué?

Ha estado toda la noche y toda la mañana preguntándose lo mismo.

¿Por qué si padre? ¿Por qué no su madre? ¿O él? ¿O ese niño que siempre lo molesta en el colegio? ¿Por qué su padre que es tan bueno y que los quiere tanto?

¿Es su culpa? ¿Se ha portado mal y por eso alguien lo está castigándole quitándole a su papá? También es el padre de Raven y ella no ha hecho nada para merecerse esto.

Está parado al lado de la puerta, a un costado de su madre. Raven está del otro lado y su hermano nota como las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

Su padre murió antes de la medianoche. ¿Por qué?

Para cuando el Sol había salido, su madre ya tenía casi todo preparado para un funeral improvisado. Aunque, realmente, de improvisado tenía poco. Parecía como si su madre hubiese planificado el funeral de su padre durante años.

Charles la odia.

¿Por qué no está llorando? Quiere pensar que porque está siendo fuerte para ellos, pero… ¿Por qué no los abraza? ¿Por qué no les da un beso y les dice que todo va a estar bien, que ellos van a salir adelante?

¿Por qué?

— Señora Xavier…

Charles reconoce esa voz. Por la puerta entran los señores Lehnsherr junto a Erik.

Charles ignora cualquier cosa que pueda decirle su madre y se lanza a los brazos de Erik, el cual lo abraza con fuerza.

— Charles… — dice en tono de advertencia su madre, mas él no suelta a Erik y éste lo abraza aún más fuerte.

— Déjalo en paz. — dice Raven, sin mirar a la mujer y dejándose besar en la mejilla por la madre de Erik.

Antes de que su madre pueda decirle algo, Charles toma la mano de Erik y sale rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Suben los dos pisos hasta su cuarto y se meten en él antes de que la niñera pueda interceptarlos.

Una vez dentro, se sientan contra la puerta, en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante un rato. Charles tiene la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Erik y éste lo abraza, acariciándole uno de sus brazos. Luego de unos segundos, el niño también comienza a darle suaves besos en la cabeza. Charles no puede soportarlo y se larga a llorar.

Erik no para de acariciarle el brazo y comienza a tararearle una canción. Charles la reconoce enseguida: es la que les cantaba Edie antes de dormir cuando eran más chicos y él se quedaba en la casa de los Lehnsherr a dormir.

Charles también abraza a Erik, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

Se queda así un largo rato, llorando hasta que no puede más. Erik lo abraza y lo acaricia, intercalando besos con la canción de Edie.

Entonces, cuando siente que ya ha llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar, recuerda lo que le dijo su padre.

— Erik… — dice, su voz algo entrecortada por el llanto.

— ¿Sí, Charles?

— Mi pap… — tiene que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y morderse el labio para no volver a romper en lágrimas. — Mi papá me pidió que te dijera que… que te dijera que eres un gran chico.

Erik cierra los ojos y Charles nota que él también hace un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

— Tú papá era un gran hombre. — dice finalmente, sonriéndole tristemente.

— Y él también me dijo que si nos amamos y queremos casarnos debemos hacerlo, no importa lo que nadie diga. Creo que hablaba de mi madre.

Erik asiente.

— Yo también lo creo. — luego le da un beso en la frente y lo ayuda a pararse. — Vamos, debemos bajar. No puedes dejar a Raven sola.

No, no puede. No puede y no quiere. Así que bajan juntos, tomados de la mano.

***

El cajón va descendiendo dentro del pozo cavado en la tierra mientras el reverendo da su sermón para estas ocasiones.

Raven toma una de las manos de Charles, mientras Erik sujeta la otra. Sharon está parada lejos de ellos, sin embargo los Lehnsherr están parados detrás de ellos y Edie apoya una sus manos en los hombros de Charles.

Hay muchas cosas que no son justas, como que él y su hermana hayan perdido al único padre que tenían. Porque Sharon no es su madre. No lo es en lo más mínimo.

Una madre verdadera al menos les hubiese dirigido una palabra de consuelo.

Pero, a pesar de lo duro del momento, Charles sabe que no está solo.

Tiene a Raven que siempre estará con él, no importa lo que pase, porque es su hermana. Tiene a Erik, que lo ama y a quien él ama. Tiene a Edie y Max Lehnsherr que son sus padres más de lo que Sharon nunca será. Tiene a Moira, Emma, Azazel y Janos, que son sus amigos y siempre lo apoyarán.

Y, lo más importante, tiene a su padre. Su padre que _siempre_ estará con él.

FIN


End file.
